A New Life
by cornholio4
Summary: A oneshot sequel to Dark Lord Link's An Old Flame. A day in the new married life of Link and Sophitia.


**This is a sequel to Datk Lord Link's An Old Flame and it was written with his permission. I hope to do a full Link X Sophitia story one day.**

Sophitia Alexandra had gotten used to her new life, though she admit she was sad that the love that existed between her and her now ex-husband Rothion (they had managed to get their divorce settled quickly and her family understood when it was explained to them) she was glad it had ended amicably and without any hard feelings. She had wanted to stay by his side but they both agreed it would not be healthy to try and keep the marriage going when the love between them was not there anymore.

She tried to deny it when she realised her heart would belong to another now, even wanted to let him down gently when he confessed. She tried to push these feelings out of her mind thinking it would shame her honour and disappoint the gods to be disloyal to her husband but she was glad it worked out. She did not deny there was always a place for Rothion in her heart but she had to move forward.

Thankfully their children Pyrrha and Patrokolos were doing fine with the changes, welcoming their new stepdad while also not forgetting their biological dad.

That morning they had a day to spend as a family as the bakery was closed for the day, she and the children were at the table for breakfast. They heard a yawn and saw her younger 23 year old pointy eared blonde haired husband clad in his green nightwear walk into the room.

Link had been a warrior she had first met about six years, apparently he had came from another world and the land he had come from was called Hyrule. He had only recently come back to their world and her children took no time at all in taking a shine to him.

They were at awe at his long ears and while she was amused by them playing about with them, she had to let them know it was not polite to do so even though Link didn't seem to mind.

"Link, you think you could please tell us the story of how you beat the evil wizard who turned into a pig king, again?" Pyrrha asked after Link had taken his seat at the table next to Sophitia. Both children looked at Link excitedly for him to tell the story again, they didn't quite know how to refer to their new stepdad yet.

"I am glad you have stories to tell them Link, but you don't have to embellish them to get them to respect you." Sophitia told him and Link looked confused and a little bit stern. "I mean, telling them that you are a legendary hero who keeps getting reincarnated to save your land?" Sophitia asked and Link grew angry.

"I was chosen by Hyrule's three gods, I was not a skeptic when you told me a goddess chose you!" Link told them folding his arms. Sophitia sighed knowing he may have had a point there.

"You still haven't finished the story of that fish princess who you got engaged to." Patrokolos said out loud and Link froze as he got a stern look from his wife.

"...it was a promise I made when I was a young kid, I didn't know what I was actually agreeing to since I needed a relic from Ruto..." Link stammered apologetically and Sophitia gave out a laugh. They then went back to their breakfast.

Later that day Link was dressed in his green tunic and looking at the sword that Rothion made for him as a present, it was a silver bladed sword with a dark blue hilt that reminded him of the Master Sword back then.

Sophitia in her casual clothes went up to him and asked "so do you want to spar with that? I might be a little rusty and out of shape due to not having enough time lately for practice..." Sophitia told him only for him to put his arms around her.

"I know firsthand from our honeymoon that you are still shape with your muscles..." Link told her with a sly smile as she playfully slapped him on the cheek.

"You are lucky the kids are not here to hear that..." Sophitia warned him as he let go. "I will go get changed..." Sophitia told him and Link looked at the form of his older wife.

He still missed Hyrule and hoped he could take his new family there someday, but he was happy with his new life.

 **The idea I had for a full Link X Sophitia story was of them journeying through the first game. Right now though I want to focus on .Hack GU: the Last Recode which I got for the PS4 (before my only exposure to that series was through the internet reviewer Des Shinta and I had never heard of the series before).**


End file.
